


Someone I Can't Have

by StrawberryFlurry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryFlurry/pseuds/StrawberryFlurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds herself lost in her thoughts as she looks at girl she likes and may never get to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone I Can't Have

Korra stared at the sunset from the second floor of the Arts building, overlooking the parking lot. The way the sun slowly lost its radiance and how the sky turned from bluish grey to pale orange was a lovely sight to see. But nothing could be lovelier than the beautiful Asami Sato leaning on her sports car. By the looks of it, she was waiting for someone. And her hunch was later proven right when her boyfriend, Mako, the captain of the basketball team and the University’s number one git, came into the scene. The couple kissed, and Korra wasn’t able to miss the sight of Mako’s lose hand discreetly groping Asami’s ass. The Avatar shook her head in disgust and disbelief. _“Why is she even dating this prick?”_

 

Why wouldn’t she? Asami was head of the cheerleading team and Mako was the basketball superstar. He was sought after by almost the entire female student population while Asami has the largest fan club ever in the history of the University. To everyone, they were the hottest the couple, the dream pair, the top of the food chain.

 

But despite all that, no one seems to notice Asami deeper than she does. Like how her emerald eyes sparkle under the rays of the sun and how her mannerism of licking her lips every time she feels excited or nervous makes her appear vulnerable but cute. Like the way her eyes seem to smile along with her lips, and how adorable she looks when she bites the tip of her pen whenever she has a hard time answering an exam. No, Asami freaking Sato is not just a smoldering hot and sexy individual. She is way more than that. And it pained her that Mako doesn’t see it at all.

 

Korra sighed.

 

If Asami was the sun, she on the other hand was merely a single star in the night sky.

 

If Asami was a lovely flower, she was only a leaf.

 

If Asami was an ocean, she was only a single drop of water.

 

Yes, she may be the Avatar, but Asami was everything. She is the entire world. She is and always will be hers.

 

Korra stopped her thoughts from running when she saw Asami smile and wave timidly at her before entering the car. She waved back casually, but she could hear imaginary sounds of glass breaking inside her chest. She let her blue eyes follow the sight of the sports car until it was gone, feeling a hollow pit forming in her stomach. Korra threw her head back and sighed in exasperation.

 

“Hey, Korra! You okay?”  Bolin’s jolly voice made her put up a half hearted smile.

 

“I’m fine. Come on, let’s head out.”


End file.
